One More Kiss?
by Miza-Chuaan
Summary: Rio takes Kaito inside school,Running from Shark when they encounter 2 mistletoes, summary is not so good but that's my FIRST fic, please tell me tips, I'm a newbie here. Kaito works there so it is slightly AU tho


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**Hey, this loser right here is tumblr user "Doobies-kun" & this is my first fic.**

**I**_**Don't**_** own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal,If I did,It'd be all baby Miza & Diamondshipping**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Rio was watching Shark & Yuma duel at school at dueling period where she was cheering for Shark from the top of her lungs "GO SHARK,WOOHOO" when she felt someone touch her shoulder, Rio jumped from the surprise when 'he' said "calm down" "HUH?" Rio asked in conusion "Kaito what are you doing here?"

Shark saw Kaito & Rio together then he screamed "HEY YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Rio as a 'sneaky snowflake' as Shark puts it, Acknowledged that her brother was in a middle of a duel.

SO she told him "Hmm watcha gonna do? Attack with Angry Shark Drake?" With stressing on the word 'shark' to make him understand.

"HEY! Don't go away!" Rio smirked at this then took Kaito by the hand & ran to the school.

* * *

*on the way, walking*

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I work here now"

"U-OHH cuz of that WDC problem, So you're not having any trouble with money now?"

"No,But it's not bad monitoring these young people"

"Um excuse me, I'm one of those 'young' people"

"Ryoga's going to be so pissed off when he sees us, we should head back"

"Can't we say that _you _were the one who took us here?"

"No,I'm not going to lie to my rival!"

"Aww c'mon, He's SO entertaining when he's mad"

"RIO WATCH OUT" Kaito cried as Both of them fell on a stair (u kno one of these one stair stairs) , Rio under Kaito, Blushing shades of red "Uh Kaito?" Rio asked while looking above her "What?" Kaito replied calmly as he looked where she was looking.

A 'mistletoe'

"OH MY G-" Kaito yelled when Rio covered his mouth

"Can't we like,pass by it?" Kito said knowing a little about these plants.

"NOPE,Now _you _have to_ kiss me_" Rio said as she pecked her lips.

"U-um Rio, before that, Can I ask you something?"

"What"

"Did you mean to bring me here under this mistletoe because you love me?" Kaito gulped "Or was it just an accident while running from Ryoga?"

Rio gasped but Immediately responded "Kaito, I DO love you" she said as both of them closed their eyes and leaned closer, Their noses touched which made them giggle for a second or two, But then Kaito gave her a serious face to tell her to finish already, cuz _a stair_ isn't the best place to kiss,This time, made it, Kaito Tenjo the WDC finalist was kissing Rio Kamishiro, The sister of the infamous Ryoga Kamishiro _on a stair._

Rio's lips were very soft, Kaito enjoyed these lips too much but he had to pull out to get air when kaito stood up since he was _above_ her.

"Rio?" Kaito asked, Giving Rio a hand.

"O-Oh yeah,school" she held his hand and stood up, adjusted her attire then told kaito "Umm now what?"

"We need to go somewhere private"

"I KNOW SOMEWHERE!" Rio said loudly, Remembering some place she was at, and took kaito's hand and walked together.

* * *

*after 7 minutes*

"What do you think?" Rio said, Trying to impress him.

"Great, Now Rio, We need to talk"

"Geez Kaito you don't have to be so serious!"

"Actually I should, Since You have a volcano instead of a brother"

"HA,You totally got that from haruto"

"Yeah, but Rio, Were you crushing on before or you just made 'I love you' as a quick decision?"

"I-I _did_ crush on you since I first saw you duel Mizael" She looks at him,confidently "But have _you_ been crushing on _me_?"

Kaito, As a usually silent guy he blushed a little then said "I did, since like,umm when we were at Spartan city, When Ryoga was a bit cool with me"

"Yeahh,_ Just _a bit, haha"

They just kept silent for a couple minutes, looking around in the room when Rio broke the silence & said "Hey Kaito, Mind giving me one more kiss?" looking above her.

"Why wou-" BAM he saw an OTHER mistletoe "Shouldn't they forbid that in schools? Great, just great."

Rio then Grinned & pulled in for the second kiss but that once was way morw passionate, Rio _tried _using her tongue, Kaito enjoyed it when Rio noticed a purple thing moving from the window "looks like Volcano is looking for me" Rio said after pulling out, Continuing on Haruto's joke.

"I guess you should go to him,I'll stay here"

"Okay"She said as she pecked him on the cheek walked when Kaito said "Oh yeah, And merry Christmas. Rio" Rio smiled at him and said "Merry Christmas, Kaito"

* * *

**Mist: Well that was a bit long I guess for a first fic.**

**Kaito: HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!**

**Mist:*Waves goodbye***


End file.
